


and then my soul saw yours

by nowweareunstoppable



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowweareunstoppable/pseuds/nowweareunstoppable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami oneshots. Canon universe, AUs, anything goes. Bonding with the Krew and the airkids, friendship and platonic love, lots of fluff and fun, not very much plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asami comes home from a trip and Korra is really sleepy

Asami huffed happily when the door finally accepted her key and swung silently inwards, except for one small creak. The noise was enough for Naga to lift her head and give a soft pre-bark warning ‘boof.’ Asami caught sight of a tousled head behind the arm of the couch and quickly closed the door.

“Hush, Naga. Don’t wake her up,” she whispered as the polar bear dog rose and padded over to her. Naga listened as best as Naga could listen, and pushed her great head into Asami’s stomach to stifle her small, excited whimpers. 

It’d only been a few days, truly, but Asami agreed with Naga’s sentiment. She set her bag down and wrapped her arms around her friend’s neck and shoulders, as far as she could reach. Naga shuddered out a happy sigh when Asami kissed her on the nose, and then went back to her post where she splayed out protectively in front of the couch. 

Asami followed her over and couldn’t help the tired grin that stretched out across her cheeks. Korra always tried to stay up to welcome her home on the nights she was scheduled to return from a business trip, but it was a rare occasion that she actually managed to keep her eyes open long enough.

It looked as though Korra lost the battle this time; she was sprawled out on the couch at a strange angle, as though she’d started out sitting up but gradually tipped over onto her side until she was suspended halfway between being horizontal and vertical.

Asami hummed softly at the warm feeling in her chest that always seemed to stoke up when she looked at Korra. Her fingers reached down and carefully brushed a lock of hair out of Korra’s eyes. She didn’t even stir, other than her lips parting the slightest amount. Asami resisted the urge to run her thumb over them and instead went back over to the door and picked up her bag.

“I’ll be right back,” she said softly, to Naga or Korra, she didn’t know, but it didn’t matter. She shuffled slowly down the hall, soaking up the familiar sounds and smells of their apartment. Korra must’ve opened all the windows before she fell asleep because a steady breeze was filling out the curtains like the lofty sails of an old sailing ship coasting over swells. They billowed silently in the night, white like friendly ghosts, brushing over Asami’s skin as she passed them by. 

She shivered deliciously at the sensations of the warm summer air meeting the cooler currents of the apartment. The conflicting temperatures mixed together and raised pleasant goose bumps along her forearms. Asami dumped her bag on the floor next to their bed and shucked off her jacket and pants. She should shower, but it was so late, and she was so sleepy. All she wanted to do was curl around Korra and sleep for days.

With that incentive in mind, she slipped on a pair of silky sleep pants, but forewent the gaudy top that went with it in favor for one of Korra’s white tank tops. It was a little wide across the shoulders, so one of the straps always seemed in danger of sliding off, and a sliver of skin over her hipbones tended to peek out if she stretched too high, but it smelled like Korra, and the breeze whispering across her bare shoulder blades felt like nirvana, if there were such a thing.

She flipped the covers back in preparation, then wandered back down the hallway to go get Korra. She was in the exact position Asami had left her in, except the wind coming through the big living room window had splayed her bangs across her face again. Asami tucked them behind Korra’s ears and then slid her arms beneath Korra’s shoulders and knees, respectively.

Korra startled a bit, tugging her half out of sleep, but Asami pressed her lips to her temple and murmured, “Hey, it’s just me. You’re ok; it’s only me. I love you, you’re safe,” before she could wake up fully. Korra relaxed the instant Asami started speaking, so the rest was just shameless self-indulgence. Asami loved cuddling Korra, especially sleepy Korra. 

With Korra adequately soothed, Asami finished lifting her up completely, only letting out a small grunt in the process. Like Korra loved to yell at Bolin while pile driving him in one of their impromptu wrestling matches, muscles weigh more than fat, and Asami was convinced that Korra would be all muscle if it weren’t for her boobs. She wasn’t too broken up about that fact, though.

Muscles or no, Korra was pretty much just a giant puppycub when she was asleep, with loose limbs sprawling every which way. Asami attempted to corral them somewhat so Korra didn’t end up banging a foot or a wrist on any furniture, and she was rewarded when she curled sleepily into her chest and tucked her head under Asami’s chin. 

Asami clucked her tongue at Naga, and the giant beast obediently rose plodded behind her as she made her way back to their bedroom. Korra’s fingers twisted themselves in the collar of Asami’s shirt and Asami paused, momentarily overcome with affection for the girl in her arms.

She bent her head and snuggled her face in Korra’s hair. The scent of summer, and the ocean, and something that was unnamable, but distinctly Korra filled her lungs as she inhaled. Asami could have stood there for hours, just breathing in the comforting smell of the woman she loved more than anything in their two worlds. 

Except, Korra really wasn’t the lightest girl around, and Asami’s already weary muscles were threatening to fail at any time. She didn’t think Korra would be quite as happy to see her if she woke up to being dumped on her butt.

So, she hustled the last few steps into the bedroom and waited for Naga to come in behind her before pushing the door shut with her toes.

Asami knew she should just let Korra sleep, that she probably had a busy day ahead of her tomorrow, they were always busy these days, but she was so tired, and she felt she deserved a little selfishness after the last few days alone. She plopped Korra down on the bed and then laid down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could and nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

“ ‘Sami? Mmmmm, hey,” Korra mumbled, finally tugged out of sleep by Asami’s insistent snuggling, “When did you get back?” She wiggled her arms free out from under Asami and then wrapped her in a hug as tight as the one she was currently receiving.

“Just a few minutes ago. I missed you,” Asami whispered, still trying to preserve the gentle tone of the night. She turned her head so she could see the curtains flick lazily in the breeze.

“I missed you too. I tried to stay awake this time.” Asami couldn’t see her face but she knew Korra was pouting.

“I always tell you that you don’t have to. I promise I’ll always wake you up to say hi.”

“Well, c’mere then,” Korra said, running her thumb across Asami’s jawline. Asami gave in to the light pressure and propped herself up enough so that she could press her lips against Korra’s. 

Korra hummed happily and tangled her fingers in the short curls on the back of Asami’s neck, effectively holding her in place. Asami discovered she was a very willing captive when Korra tilted her head up and caught her top lip between her own. Asami nipped softly at Korra’s bottom lip and Korra shivered and broke the kiss.

“Mmm, nope we are both way to tired for that-” Korra broke off with a yelp when Asami dragged her lips, and then her teeth across a ticklish spot under her ear. Korra giggled and rolled them over, so Asami was laying on her back, and then Korra scooted down in bed a little so she could pillow her head on her stomach.

Asami stuck her cold toes in the back of Korra’s knee, not quite done teasing her yet, but Korra just grumbled and threw an arm over her, holding her closer. 

“You know, I love you, and I’m probably going to love you forever, but if you don’t get your freezing feet off of me, I swear to Raava…”

Asami ran her fingernails lightly over Korra’s scalp, a peace offering, and kissed the top of her head.  
“Alright, alright. Go to sleep, grumpy,” she said fondly, giving Korra one last squeeze. 

“I’m glad you’re home,” Korra whispered, and Asami could tell by the tone of her voice that she was already half asleep.

Asami sighed, completely content, “Me too.”


	2. 911 operator AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: choking, distress, and some medical stuff. No deaths, and a happy ending, though, don't worry.
> 
> Korra and Naga get into some serious trouble and have to call for help. 
> 
> (Thank you for the kind comments on the first chapter!)

Korra tripped as she flew through the doorframe, but she scrambled back to her feet without feeling the pain in her hands and knees. _Where is it goddamnit, where is it, hold on Naga, I’m coming, I promise!_

When she finally spotted her cell phone wedged between two couch cushions, she let out a triumphant gasp that sounded more like a sob. Korra snatched the phone up and ran back out the door into the backyard, dialing as she went.

“This is 911, what is your emergency?”

Korra dropped to her knees and slid to a stop beside Naga on grass slick with morning dew. She was still on her feet, but heaving and making small, barely perceptible wheezing noises.

“M-my dog,” Korra gasped, “she’s choking on something, I don’t know what to do, you have to help me!”

“Please try to stay calm, ma’am. I’ll transfer your call to a-”

“No! Don’t transfer my call! I need you to help her, please.” Korra was yelling, but she didn’t feel angry. It was panic, all of it. Seeping into her voice, and her muscles. Her hand was shaking and jerky as it rubbed small circles between Naga’s shoulder blades, trying to comfort her. Her dog, her beautiful, wonderful, loving dog, who couldn’t even breath, who was dying, wagged her tail at Korra’s touch. Korra started to cry.

“Ok, stay on the line. What’s your name?” Korra could hear pages turning and the clack of a keyboard. The operator’s voice was female and sounded young. Her voice was soothing and her tone was even. She was trying her best to keep Korra from freaking out anymore than she already was.

“Korra, and my dog’s name is Naga. Please…”

“Alright, Korra, you’re doing great. Open her mouth and do a sweep with your fingers to see if you can dislodge the object. Do you what she’s choking on?”

“I already tried that, I can’t reach it,” Korra said, but she pried open Naga’s jaws and tried again anyway. “I’m not sure, we were playing fetch but she’s not very good at it, and she got distracted by something in the bushes.”

“You’re both doing fine, Korra, stay with me.” Korra buried her face in Naga’s fur, trying to slow down her heartbeat and the blood rushing in her ears so she could hear the operator. 

“Give Naga four to five sharp blows between her shoulder blades with the heel of your hand. Tell me when you’ve done this.”  
Korra complied, but nothing dislodged and Naga was still wheezing. She pawed at her face, trying to help herself.

“It didn’t work.” She was trying to keep herself calm, but she tears burn in her eyes again.

“Ok, let’s try this then. We’re going to do the Heimlich maneuver. Is Naga a small dog or a big dog?”

“She’s ginormous,” Korra said, but hurried to assure her, “I can pick her up though if I need to, though.” Korra would pick up her truck if it would save her dog.

“Is she standing?” The operator’s voice was still calm, but Korra could sense an undercurrent of adrenaline. This woman was just as invested in this as Korra at this point.

“Yes.”

“Good. We’re going to do the Heimlich maneuver now, Korra. It’s almost the same for dogs as it is for humans. Put your arms around her belly and form your hands into a fist in that soft spot just underneath her ribcage. Give three to five thrusts, with your hands moving inwards and upwards.”

Korra didn’t bother to reply, instead moving into position over Naga.

“Hold on, girl. This one’s going to work, it has to.”

She thrust upwards once, twice, thr-

Naga gave a great cough and a saliva coated object tumbled out of her mouth onto the ground. She heaved in a great, shuddery breath, and then a few more after that for good measure. Korra sat down hard, sobbing now. Adrenaline was still coursing through her, but she was crying happy, relieved tears.

Naga snuffled and licked at her cheeks. She seemed to be in ok spirits after her ordeal, but Korra made her sit and then lay down, just in case. She picked up the phone off the ground and held it back up to her ear

“-orra? Korra, are you there?”

“Yes, I’m here. It worked, she’s breathing. She’s ok now,” Korra sniffed into the phone. To her surprise, the operator let out a huge sigh of relief. She’d been more frightened then Korra thought.

“Oh, thank goodness. I was running out of things to try. What was she choking on?”

Korra frowned, she hadn’t even thought to check. She picked up the object and barked out a laugh.

“A rock. My dog ate a rock. Who does that? Seriously, Naga, what the hell?” Naga didn’t answer. She just wagged her tail and gave Korra the equivalent of a doggie grin.

The operator snorted out a laugh. “At least you got it out. You saved her life, Korra.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that was you, actually. Can I ask what your name is?”

“Well, it’s not really protocol, but neither was this entire call. My name’s Asami. You should probably get Naga to a veterinarian as soon as possible. That rock might have done some damage to her esophagus.”

Korra nodded even though Asami couldn’t see her. She clucked at Naga to get up and herded her into the house. 

“Right, we’ll head there now. It was really, _really_ , nice to meet you, Asami. You saved my best friend’s life. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to thank you enough.”

“It’s my job, Korra. I’m just glad I was able to help you guys. Do you need any more assistance? I should free up this line if not.”

Korra felt a slight pang at the thought of hanging up the phone. Asami’s voice was comforting and already familiar after only a few minutes. But Naga was sitting patiently by the door and she needed both hands to load her into the truck and drive to the veterinarian’s.

“No, we don’t need anymore assistance. Thanks again, Asami.”

“Goodbye, Korra.”

“Goodbye.”

\------

“Naga, don’t eat that. You have to hold it and look cute.”

She’d called ahead to the building supervisor to make sure it was ok to come, and she was excited. So was Naga, even though she didn’t know where they were going. Naga was always excited, really.

Korra shuffled the flowers into the crook of the arm holding Naga’s leash so she could open the door. There was a woman and a man in the lobby and both of them smiled when they saw her and Naga. 

“You must be Korra and Naga. Asami’s in the back room, her shift is almost over,” the women said. She had short black hair that curled around her ears. She was wearing a paramedic uniform, like the man standing next to her. 

He grinned and walked over. He ruffled Naga’s ears and said, “This story’s made its way all over the building by now. Even my brother’s heard it, and he’s a detective. Asami’s known as the Doggie Defender nowadays. 

Korra laughed and Naga wagged her tail, still clutching the slightly soggy daisy in her mouth. Korra had the rest of them in small bundle in her other hand.

There was a crackle of static from the small walkie on the man’s belt. The woman picked up her head and said, “We’ve got a call, Bolin! Asami’s going to have to tune up our rig some other time.”

“She’s a mechanic? I thought she was a 911 operator.” Korra asked, confused.

Bolin smiled and puffed out his chest, obviously proud of his coworker, “Asami can pretty much do anything. She’s an operator in her spare time, but she’s in school for engineering right now. She can fix the vehicles better than any mechanic I’ve ever know.”

The woman rushed by and snagged his elbow. “Gotta go, Bo!”

“I’m coming Opal, sheesh.” He turned and walked backwards, waving at Korra. “Just knock on that door, she should be done by now! It was nice to meet you!”

“You too,” Korra waved back. “Alright, Naga, let’s go meet this Doggie Defender.” 

They walked over to the door and Korra knocked. A familiar voice answered, “Come in!”

Korra was already smiling when she opened the door, but when she finally laid eyes on Asami for the first time, her smile got infinitely wider. She was right; Asami did seem to be about her age. Her hair was black, and tied up in a messy bun, and she had a pair of thick rimmed glasses on. Most important though, was the look of surprise, and then joy on her face when she saw Korra and Naga in the doorway.

“Wha- Korra?” She asked, incredulously, rising out of her seat.

“The one and only!” Korra dropped the leash and tapped Naga on the butt, urging her forwards. They’d practiced this at home. To her relief, Naga padded forwards and dropped the droopy flower in Asami’s hand.

Asami didn’t seem to mind the extra drool. She laughed and knelt down to give Naga a hug.

“She’s beautiful, Korra. What breed is she?”

Korra smiled at their interaction. Naga liked everyone, but she seemed to really enjoy the way Asami was rubbing behind her ears. “I’m not one hundred percent sure because I got her at a shelter, but I think either a Kuvasz or Great Pyrenees. Mixed with who knows what else.”

Asami gave Naga one last rub and then stood up and offered Korra her hand. “You guys really didn’t have to come here, but I’m glad you did. It’s nice to actually put a face to a name for once.

Korra ignored her hand and wrapped her in a hug instead. Asami laughed quietly in her ear. When Korra pulled back, she offered her the flowers.

“I wanted to come and say thank you for real,” Korra started to say more, but hesitated and hoped she wasn’t overstepping. Well, to hell with it, Korra was the queen of overstepping, and she really wanted to ask. 

“But now that I’m here and I’ve met you for real, I’m not sure I really want to say goodbye again. So, do you maybe want to go get some food? That guy Bolin said you were done with your shift.”

Korra mentally crossed her fingers, but she really didn’t need to because Asami was clutching the flowers shyly to her chest and blushing, bright and wonderful across the top of her cheekbones. 

“You know what? I’d actually really like that.” Asami smiled sweetly at her and it was Korra’s turn to flush. Asami grabbed a brown leather jacket off the back of her chair and held the door open for Korra.

“Well, come on then. Let’s find somewhere that has outside tables so Naga can eat with us.”

Korra startled out of her staring and hurried forward, stooping to pick up Naga’s leash on the way. She squeezed Asami’s elbow gratefully as she stepped through the doorway.

“You just always know what to do, don’t you?” Asami just snorted in response and followed her out. Naga lazily swept her tail back and forth and brought up the rear.

Korra really had just come to say thank you, but this was an unexpected added bonus. Score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I learned so much about choking and dogs for this one, you have no idea. There's a lot of really nice videos and informational sheets out there, I'd recommend looking some of it up, it really could save a life!
> 
> I fudged my way through the 911 protocols, but let me know if I made any glaring mistakes about that or the medical stuff.
> 
> Remember, prompts if you want at my tumblr under the same name.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts at my tumblr: nowweareunstoppable.
> 
> I'm not promising I'll actually do all of them, I'm no gillywulf, but if I'm searching for some inspiration, I might choose one that piques my interest. This is just some fun for me, with none of the stress that comes with actually writing a fic with a plot, spirits forbid.


End file.
